The Quest for Erebor & A Queen's Heart
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: After the tragic day that was the Battle of Moria, Ademia left the Blue Mountians without word to Thorin, her husband. The pain hurt her too much and there was just too much blood that day to tell him. Sixty years later, Gandalf finds his daughter and recruits her for the Quest for Erebor. She accepts and shocks Thorin with her presence. Will the truth be known? Will love return?
1. A Queen Returns

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit at all, nor its characters. They rightfully belong to Mister Tolkien. But, I can say that I own Ademia and her back story._

_A/N: And I suggest reading 'His Emerald Eyed Lycan' if you are interested in how Ademia and Thorin met and how their wedding was. :)_

* * *

Erebor, the kingdom under the Mountain. What a magnificent sight to behold before the attack of the Dragon Smaug. That day ruined and destroyed so many lives, especially that of the Royal Dwarf family of King Thror. Lost his wife, gold and beloved Arkanstone. All because of his sickness. His greed. Thorin, his grandson, stayed strong and helped lead his people with his own wife along side him. A Lycan named Ademia, his emerald eyed Lycan.

Until she left after the Battle of Moria that claimed the lives of his grandfather and younger brother as well as his father's sanity. Her reasons for leaving were unknown to Thorin, the only ones who truly knew why were his younger sister Dis and adviser Balin. And both of them were sworn to secrecy, never to tell their King.

That was sixty years ago. Surely now is time for the truth to be known.

"Father, what makes you think I want to come on this quest?" Ademia asked her father, Gandalf, when he appeared at her home in Bree. He was smiling down at her like he always did from across her table.

"You loved being in Erebor and I know, you want to see it full of live as much as any Dwarf. It was your home once upon a time, Ademia." He stated causing his forever young daughter to look down, biting her lower lip. A habit that she picked up from her mother without even knowing it, fingering the necklace around her neck. One that was given to her when she accepted a marriage proposal by a certain Dwarf Prince. After a few moments of silence, save for the nearby stray cat meowing at his feet, she let out a sigh. Finally giving in.

"Where in Hobbiton is this gathering going to take place?" She asked, crossing her arms under her bust when she brought her defeated green eyes to meet her father's satisfied blue.

"Do you remember a Hobbit hole called Bag End? We visited there a few times when you were younger." Gandalf reminded her, remembering her actually fitting when she was child in the Shire. Ademia would have been mistaken for a Hobbit if she had any hair on her feet.

"Father, I went absolutely mental if I didn't get one of Belladonna Took's crumpets. Of course I remember, Bilbo still lives there?" She asked with a smile curving her plump lips upward.

"Indeed, he does. He is even joining the company. Which reminds me.." He trailed off, reaching into his bag to pull out a folded paper that unfolded as soon as he sat it on the table. It was a contract to join the company of her husband. Thorin Oakenshield.

The smile she had faded when she saw it. Not that she didn't want to be reunited with her beloved, she was just afraid of how their reunion would turn out.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell him. He deserves to know." Finding a quill, Ademia dipped it in a bottle of ink before signing her name. Ademia Oakenshield.

"I know. And I didn't mean to wait this long, Father. I really didn't." She finished putting her signature on the contract, folding it up and handed it to him.

"Balin will be so glad to see this, Ademia. I shall see you tonight at the gathering. Pack well." He told her and she giggled softly.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

After about half a days ride, Ademia reached Hobbiton and made her way to Bag End in the darkness of night. Looking up at the thin sliver of a Moon in the night sky, she was thankful that it was not full for she didn't want to miss seeing some old friends.

_'Do some still hate me?' _She asked herself, walking the pathway to the Hobbit Hole of Bilbo Baggins with her crimson curls shining under the thin sliver of the moon above her.

She knew that there had to be because of the way she left. Do not think that she doesn't wish that she could go back and stay but, the pain of everything at that moment was far too great.

After letting out a sigh, Ademia pushed those heart retching thoughts as well as her nerves to the back of her mind. Soon enough, she spotted the Hole causing a smile to appear on her lips hearing the laughter coming from the Dwarves that were already inside. Making her way to the door, she looked down at the symbol that her father had put and shook her head before taking her fist to the wood and knocked.

Few moments later after hearing some grumbling on the other side of the door, it opened to reveal the Hobbit that she was close with back when she was only a Witch. Before she was bitten.

"Ademia, at your service." She introduced herself with a smile as she bowed and rose back up to see Bilbo laughing and looking relieved.

"Ademia, it's so good to see a familiar face." He said, moving to the side to let her into his home of course, she did have to duck her head. She may not be as tall of her father but, she was taller then her old friend standing at five foot five. Thorin was tall for a Dwarf that he only reached her chin.

"Too many Dwarves to handle, Bilbo?" She teased with a giggle, catching the attention of two young Dwarves. One light of hair and the other dark.

"AUNT ADEMIA!" Fili and Kili exclaimed when they saw the woman with that emerald green that their mother and uncle always mentioned. Well, Dis mentioned her more then Thorin. Turning around to the now grown Dwarves that she last saw as mere babes brought tears to her eyes. It was then she felt bad for being gone for so long.

"My boys, look at you two!" Both of them embraced her and Ademia wrapped her arms around them as well before brushing their hair back. Or in Fili's case, braids.

"Fili, you favor your father so much and you have his eyes, Kili. If I remember correctly, those eyes were one of the things that she loved the most about Gari." She told them, seeing their chests puff out with pride that they did resemble their father in some way. But there was no denying the Durin blood because she could easily see it from Fili's blue eyes and Kili's dark hair.

"We've missed you, Aunt Ademia. Mother speaks of you often." Fili stated causing his younger brother to nod quite eagerly. The sight of that made her laugh again because she was instantly taken back to Erebor and she was being entertained by Frerin along side Thorin during her first week under the mountain. Already she could see her husband and brother in law in her nephews.

"And we know that Uncle may not show it but, he does as well." Kili finished his brother's thought and Ademia nodded her head. That she was accepting.

"Now, time for me to make my entrance. Pray to Durin that I live." The joke that she said at the end made them laugh before stepping to the side to make a path for her towards the dining room. Where the other Dwarves were making merry.

Simply walking into the doorway, Ademia stood there as she took in the faces around her where she had remembered some from many years ago. Bofur, she spotted with his odd hat. Bombur with his braid beard and round frame. Bifur with his wild hair with the white streak and constantly moving his hands or speaking Dwarvish. Oin and his hearing horn, Gloin, the other red head Dwarf with a temper to match. Dori, Nori and their younger sibling. Sadly enough, she sort of got confused whenever she saw them anyway. Balin, her husband's adviser and his brother, Dwalin. The tattooed warrior.

But, Balin was the first to take notice of their Lycan Queen and raised his arms.

"All hail the Queen Under the Mountain!" He caught everyone's attention with that and every Dwarf turned to her. Despite her heart beating at what felt like a thousand beats per minute, Ademia stayed calm and smiled softly. Everyone in the room cheered and drank more ale saying things along the lines of;

_"Durin has blessed her well. Makes me wish I was fifty years younger."_

_"Aye, let's you know why Thorin married her. Seems like she knows her way around a sword too."_

Opps, her sword and hatchet were still on her hips and just that quick she took off her belt that had her weapons on it and put it with the others before anyone came up to embrace her. Balin was first.

"Welcome back, lass. You came to us at the perfect time, our King could use his Queen on this quest." He told her and that made her feel at home like before. He was like a second father to her during her time in Erebor.

Then everyone came to her and welcomed her into the company and the sibling of Dori and Nori introduced himself as Ori. Later, Ademia was sitting by her nephews and he just asked if he could draw her because he has never seen anyone look like her before. With a giggle and a smile, she told him yes.

During this time, there was one Dwarf whose mood had turned sour when she got there. Dwalin, brother of Balin. And she had noticed that he didn't say anything to her but, ignored him for now. Though it does seem like he was going to speak his mind soon.

* * *

**_GOT IT UP FINALLY!_**

**_LOL I'm so glad I got this up and now people can enjoy it. Part two should be tomorrow._**

**_Sooo... How do you think the reunion between Thorin and Ademia will turn out?_**

**_Will it be joyous or fill of anger?_**

**_Will he forgive her for leaving?_**

**_What was it that was so tragic, she left?_**

**_Will Dwalin let out his feelings?!_**

**_STAY TUNED! _**

**_Until next time my litle Hobbits!_**


	2. One Unhappy Dwarf

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit at all, nor its characters. They rightfully belong to Mister Tolkien. But, I can say that I own Ademia and her back story._

* * *

Ademia sat between her nephews, Fili and Kili drinking ale and eating poor Bilbo's food catching up on everything she has missed over the years. It hurt her to her very soul to know that she been gone for so long.

Fili somewhat remembers the day she left and knew that she still loved him and Kili's Uncle. When they had got older, Dis explained to them the true reason why she had left. And with that happening right after a battle, Thorin might have taken the shocking news worse then how he took her leaving.

After laughing and talking with her sister in law's sons, her green eyes glanced over at the bald, tattooed Dwarf Dwalin. Balin's brother. Who had been glaring down the table at her since she got there, obviously remembering that day when those who survived the Battle of Moria had returned to their home in the Blue Mountains. Just for their King to be torn down again by not finding his Queen anyway.

"I know this company is in need of a burglar but a woman who runs from her husband in times of war? I say send the wolf back to her hole." Dwalin chuckled, nudging Oin beside him trying to get him to laugh. But, he was more respectable and shook his head no. Her green eyes looked almost like liquid poison as she glared back at the Warrior Dwarf.

"My reasons for leaving, Dwalin, are my business. As your Queen, I expect you to respect me as such." Her voice went from the friendly Aunt to Lycan Queen. The undertone of her voice held a slight growl that was clearly heard all across the table causing everyone to watch in silence. She stood and made her way towards the door to step outside to take in some fresh air when she heard the bald Dwarf speak again.

"Never again will I bow down and accept a Lycan wench as my Queen." Within seconds after he had spoken those words, Ademia was on top of him forcing him back into the table. Her hand at his throat as her blunt teeth sharpened and lengthened and nails turned to claws. Her temper quickened the transformation into a Lycan only by a little with the Full Moon coming in only a week.

"Say that to me again and you will feel the sharp points of my claws, digging into your flesh. As I said before, I had my reasons and your King will know of them soon enough." Shoving him back slightly, she brushed past her father and walked into the sitting room to stand by the window. Her fingers went to her emerald necklace and was rubbing the stone right in the center over her heart.

_'I should stayed home, I'm probably the last person he wants to see.' _Ademia mentally told herself actually moving towards where the weapons were sat when Kili stepped in front of her, obviously knowing what she was thinking after that happened.

"You're not leaving, you can't. Don't let Mister Dwalin get to you, he's just been in a bad mood for fifty years. Durin only knows how Mother puts up with him. But, we all want you here. It'll be good for Uncle Thorin." Young Kili convinced her and with those dark puppy eyes, it had worked. Letting out a groan, she nodded and he embraced his aunt with a laugh before walking over to his brother that had just taken a plate from Ori and tossed it to him.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo's voice got higher when Fili tossed a bowl over Ademia's father to Kili whom was throwing them to Bifur in the kitchen. In the dining room, a few of the Dwarves in there were clanging the knives and forks together.

"And could you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Little Bilbo looked slightly red in the face because of the uninvited guests in his home messing everything up. Or at least to him, they were. The green eyed woman shook her head truly knowing how Dwarves were despite what other races would like to think. Like what Gandalf said before, they were quite a merry gathering.

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur joked before Kili started off the song and soon enough everyone had joined in.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks _

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks _

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates _

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, _

_tread on the fat _

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat _

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor _

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl _

_Pound them up with a thumping pole _

_When you're finished if they are whole S_

_end them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Everything that was used during the feast was cleaned on the table in the kitchen with everyone laughing at how surprised Bilbo's face was. Ademia's smile was bright, feeling like she was welcomed again. Kili had a spare pipe and had given it to her, even lighting it when there were three hard knocks on the door. The smile faded knowing who that would be and it was sort of a dead give away when she heard her father speak in a grave voice.

"He's here."

The two young Dwarves looked at her as everyone moved towards the door and she stayed in the one spot. Both brown and blue eyes were begging her to come to the door with them and of course, just like back when they were little she gave in and followed.

_'Thorin could always resist, why can't I?' _Ademia thought to herself, staying in the back of the company when Gandalf opened the door and just like that.. Her heart had almost stopped beating when she saw her husband, smiling ever so slightly and heard his voice.

_"Gandalf." _

* * *

**_I'm seriously on a roll with updating because I'm going onto my Game of Thrones fic after this one!_**

**_Thorin has appeared! _**

**_Will there be drama between him and his lost wife during this meeting at Bag End?_**

**_Will he even allow her on this quest?_**

**_Durin help them!_**

**_P.S. I've being watching Robin Hood (with Richard Armitage as Guy of Gisborne) and I'm getting little ideas for that now! I need to stop myself from doing this!_**

**_Anyway, if you think I can handle both Guy and Thorin, let me know when you review._**

**_Until next time, my little halfings!_**


	3. Not So Loving Reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit at all, nor its characters. They rightfully belong to Mister Tolkien. But, I can say that I own Ademia and her back story._

* * *

He entered the Hobbit hole into the candle light and Ademia saw him fully and clearly. His black hair had some streaks of silver though his beard had none. Those Durin blue gray eyes looked at everyone except her, which was probably for the best. Didn't want to ruin the mood so soon after his arrival.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin stated, taking off his cloak and smiling at his nephews. At his words about his possibly ruined door, Bilbo squeezed through the Dwarves to inspect it.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Little Bilbo was worried but, of course she had a feeling that it was her father that put it there since it was his sigil.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Hearing that name that he earned in the Battle of Moria made her heart soar yet plummet all at once. For that day held much pain in both their lives.

"So.." Thorin moved closer almost towering over the Hobbit to study him. To see if he was worthy to being in the company.

"This is the Hobbit? Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Then, he started to circle him and that made Bilbo nervous from what Ademia could tell. He wasn't at all like he was when they were younger, he truly did act like a Baggins instead of a Took.

"Pardon me?" The Hobbit asked in confusion.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Durin above.. Ademia nearly let out a laugh when she heard him ask Bilbo that. He's never held a weapon in his life that didn't involve eating. A dinner knife was his limit.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know.. but I fail to see why that's relevant." Young Baggins confessed just for the King in Exile to chuckle.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar." Thorin mused causing his wife in the back to almost feel that slight smile on his face. Everyone laughed at what he had said about the Hobbit though Ademia was taken back to what they had first met.

_"What is she then? It's clear to me that she's no burglar." _

"By the Gods, Thorin. Life has been gracious with you." Ademia finally let herself become known, following everyone into the dining room catching the ear of one that she meant to. Her King Under the Mountain.

* * *

_Thorin's View_

Was Durin playing tricks on him? Cruel, lonely tricks on his heart as he heard the siren voice that a slight raspy tone that belonged to his long wandered off wife. His Lycan Queen Under the Mountain. He turned around to saw the ruby haired beauty in the doorway with her emerald eyes shining. When he had last seen her, her hair wasn't as long as it is now. The curls were now to the lower part of her back in a single braid. Her body had seemed almost frozen in time if it wasn't for her matured bust and child baring hips.

His heart aches for him to embrace Ademia, breathing in her scent that he remembered to smell like roses and lavender. But, he couldn't just forgive her like nothing ever happened. Not like she never left.

"What is she doing here?" He let out in his gruff voice angry with his wife despite the strong urge to take her in his arms.

"Master Balin and I believed it to be wise for your Queen to join the company. It is only right for both a King and his Queen to take back their kingdom." Gandalf explained as his gray eyes stayed on the Lycan, taking in the smile that turned to a frown. Seeing that he was angry with her being there but, just that quick. Her temper flared as well.

"Whether you like it or not, Thorin. Erebor was my home too." Ademia told the Dwarf with her eyes like poison once again.

Green met gray with hard headedness from both a Lycan Queen and a Dwarf King.

"Fine, just stay out of my way."

* * *

_Ademia's View_

Those words cut into her heart quite deeply. He had changed so much over the years but, she could understand why. He probably felt betrayed.

"Gladly." Ademia spat out, brushing past him to sit with Fili and Kili in the back corner of the table. Leaning back against the wall, her emerald eyes almost glowed in the dim light from the anger and guilt that she was feeling at the moment as she took in some of the old Toby that Kili had gotten from her father. Just calmly listening to everyone ask Thorin how the meeting with the other Dwarf Lords went.

Dwalin had asked if Dain from the Iron Hills were with them and she remembered the old Dwarf. He never did like her because of what she was, saying that she wasn't fit to be the Queen of Erebor.

Hmm.. She can still recall the time when Dain first insulted her in Thorin's presence after they had married. It had to nearly take the whole army of King Thror to hold back his grandson from killing their long time ally.

Ademia snapped out of her trance when the boys spoke up.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Fili slammed his hand on the table to make his point. At that moment, she could see his Uncle in him. All serious but still had enough gentleness in him to be civil.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time." Kili followed his brothers lead and of course, all eyes turned to her father. Everyone began to ask him how many he had killed and when he stalled by coughing on his pipe, everyone went into an uproar. Poor Bilbo again, was trying to quietly get everyone to stop before anything was broken.

Obviously remembering the times in the Throne room when everyone would be yelling at once, Thorin would motion for Ademia to howl to quiet the room because his gray eyes looked down the table at her and she just smirked and waved at the other Dwarves as if saying. _They are all yours._

**"ENOUGH!" **Thorin shouted in Dwarvish, raising to his feet at the head of the table causing every Dwarf to shut their mouths and sit out of respect for their King. The hair on the back of her neck stood up out of excitement, fear and love. Odd combination but he brought these things out in her.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have began to spread. The Dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years." That is when she notices the look on her father's face. A look that she always connects with him not wanting something to be known.

"Eyes look East to the Mountain. Wonder, weighting the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Such a passion filled speech came from the King Under the Mountain as his company cheered, agreeing to reclaiming Erebor.

_'Thror would have been so proud.' _Ademia's heart swelled at the thought of the old King. Even when he was grooming Thrain to be King, he was doing the same with his eldest grandson just as she and Dis were groomed to be Queens one day, by the Queen before the attack.

And of course, whenever things are going well and good, something must break the mood. This time, surprisingly, it was Balin.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." _My poor Thorin.._ That thought run through her mind, seeing that her husband was cast fallen now as he sat back into his chair.

A growl wanted to escape from the Lycan but it never was released because Gandalf had spoken with a twinkle in his eyes as a iron key appeared in his hand. One that she had remembered Thrain tucking into his tunic the day of the attack. And he did reveal to Thorin that Thrain indeed gave it to him, possibly after the battle of Moria. He was passing it onto him. Bilbo looked on from the doorway, poking his head up to get a good look at the key over the Dwarf King's shoulder.

"If there's a key, there must be a door." Fili mused, catching on _very _quickly and everyone listened to her father when he said that there was a hidden passageway leading to the lower halls of the kingdom.

"There's another way in." Kili was grinning like a bloody idiot at this point and Ademia was loving every moment of it.

* * *

**_Soo sorry for the wait! 3 _**

**_Well, it's obvious to see that the reunion did not go as well as planned. Then again, try leaving your husband during a battle. That will NEVER end on good terms._**

**_Everyone like it so far? I hope so because I'm doing my best to balence updating my stories and my job._**

**_Speaking of updating, I'm going to work on the next chapter for this fic soon but my Game of Thrones fic totally needs some love right now so that one comes first! LOL_**

**_Until next time, Halflings!_**


	4. A Burglar Lost

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit at all, nor its characters. They rightfully belong to Mister Tolkien. But, I can say that I own Ademia and her back story._

* * *

"Erebor will soon be ours again and our people will have a home." Ademia stated with a smile that made both Balin and her father proud, seeing the Queen in her step forward. And for a quick moment, she could have sworn that there was a flicker of hope, love and pride in Thorin's eyes.

But then of course, logic has to set in..

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can." Gandalf was referring to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, an Elf.

_'That should lead to an interesting dinner conversation.' _She thought to herself as she drank more of her ale, listening to her father say that the task he had in mind required stealth and no small amount of courage. Ademia nearly choked on her drink when she saw him looking at Bilbo. Right then, she was praying to the powers that he didn't just pick Bilbo to go into Erebor and slay the Dragon. Smaug would swallow him whole!

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori mused with a smile, motioning toward the Hobbit whom was clueless of what was going on.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." The Lycan Queen wanted so much to slap her hand over his mouth at that moment, he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"And are you?" Gloin asked, thinking that he was bragging about being a good burglar.

_'For the love of the Moon, Bilbo. Do not say any more!' _She was mentally begging, biting her lower lip eyeing the halfling. He looked behind him and then back at the oddly accented Dwarf.

"Am I what?" Ademia just closed her emerald eyes and sighed softly. It was too late.

"He said he's an expert. He-hey!" Oin cheered despite hearing wrong through his ear horn thought it appeared that the Hobbit was catching on and immediately tried to deny it.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." And just like that, everyone was starting to agree with Bilbo by saying that he wasn't cut out to be a burglar. Smiling out of relief, Ademia locked eyes with Bilbo and laughed softly, catching the attention of her husband. And if she remembered from the encounter with the Elf King, Thorin gets insanely jealous and possessive though right now, he was not showing it as much. But, she can still see the storm brewing within him.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk." Dwalin stated, almost glaring at the poor Hobbit and of course, Bilbo nodded his head quite eagerly agreeing with the bald Dwarf. Even though he was just insulted.

Biting her lip and digging her nails into the table, Ademia fought the urge to attack the Dwarf once again and the noise of wood being carved reached the ears of her oldest Nephew, Fili. He sat his hand on top of hers and gave her a smile that reminded her of his father. What a great Dwarf, he was. Dis was very lucky to have him in her life.

"**_Thank you._**" She whispered to him in Dwarvish, tightening her grip on his hand.

All of a sudden, the room darkened and her father stood up.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf told everyone as his magic made his shadow larger and darken the dining room. It was very rare when he gets angry but, when he does it is quite a shock. Even Thorin looked surprised. Or, at least just a little.

"Hobbit's are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the Dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." He explained the reason why he chose Bilbo to everyone but even Ademia knew another reason why. She remembered how her old friend was as a child, both of them were adventurous and he would always be envious of the places she had been and seen. And every time, they would return to Bag End, they would be covered in twigs and mud. Belladonna Took-Baggins was never happy with us but, she would laugh it off.

"You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him then appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer then any of you know. Including himself." Thorin did not look happy in the slightest with there being a Hobbit in his company, one that was more or less used to reading books then wielding a sword.

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf said to his son in law with finality.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin answered coldly before turning to Balin as Bilbo was saying no the whole time.

"Give him the contract." And the scroll was passed down and when Balin told the halfling what it all said, his eyes grew wider as he took it and opened it, walking away groaning.

_'Gods above protect him on his journey.' _Ademia mentally prayed, watching as Thorin stood and whispered to Gandalf. Where as everyone else did not possess the hearing skills as she does, what they were saying could not be hear by the others. Only she could hear them.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Her husband told him and she saw her father nod and stating that he understood.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." There was silence between them but, she could see the Wizard looking at the King under the Mountain in shock before putting it away.

"Agreed." When King Oakenshield turned around and sat, he was greeted with green daggers glaring at him. How could he be so cold? Has her being gone for so long made him hard like stone after so much loss?

Everyone was, surprisingly chatting quietly amougst themselves as Bilbo looked over the contract speaking out loud everything that it said which took Ademia by surprise with some of them. She didn't even think to read the contract before signing her name.

"Incineration?" Bilbo questioned, looking at all the Dwarves at the table.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur told him, not really making things better. Bilbo started to look ill, making the smallest whimpers. Balin asked if he was okay and he mumbled that he was but, that he felt faint.

"Think furnace with wings." He continued causing the Hobbit to ask for air.

"Bofur." The Lycan Queen warned softly, making every Dwarf look at her since she hadn't spoken in a while.

"Flash o' light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more then a pile of ash." Bilbo looked at the Dwarf for a little while more before shaking his head.

"Nope." And down to the floor he went.

"Oh very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf mused sarcastically as Ademia stood up and made her way towards the passed out Hobbit.

"Fili, Kili, give me a hand, would you please." She asked for the help of her nephews and they immediately came to her.

"You two grab his feet, I got his head." She instructed and the three of them lifted the Hobbit and put him in the den by the fire. Her Father followed them and stood in there, smoking on his pipe.

"Father, are you sure about Bilbo? He's not like he used to be, he has settled more into an Baggins instead of a Took." Ademia tried to reason with Gandalf, not wanting to see her friend hurt on this quest. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see her father's kind smile.

"Have faith in him, Ademia. He may surprise us all." She smiled back slightly with a nod before going out into the hallway and seating down on a bench.

Soon enough, Balin saw her and came sat down beside her taking her hand in his like a concerned father. Why, back in Erebor, he was like a second father to her.

"Lass, it's been sixty years. He deserves to know why you left." Him and Dis were two that knew the truth and she made them both swear not to tell Thorin.

"If I had told him, it would have killed him after losing his grandfather and not knowing where his father was.." Ademia tried to excuse the reason she left but the old Dwarf stopped her in her tracks.

"It nearly destroyed him when you left, my Queen." He had called her that to remind her of her status to the Dwarves. That she was their Queen under the Mountain.

"Losing the child that he was so excited for broke my heart, Balin. Only the Gods know how he would have taken such news." She hissed as her emerald eyes welled up with unshed tears.

Here the familiar footsteps that belonged to her husband, Ademia stood up not even sparing a glance at him. He always hated to see her cry and she hated for him to see her having a moment of weakness.

"He must not know. Not yet." She whispered to the old Dwarf before walking away, going towards the dining table to sit between her nephews once again.

Few moments later, they could all see Bilbo walking past the opening to his own room. Their burglar was lost.

* * *

**_I'm still alive! Just been busy as of late. _**

**_It's getting closer to Halloween! Time to break out the candy and tricks, my little Hobgoblins!_**

**_*clears throat* Anyway.._**

**_We are getting there, maybe I'll be able to whip up the next chapter in a bit because I'm actually watching The Hobbit right now._**

**_I want to do something special for when Thorin is singing Mist Mountians. _**

**_But, now everyone knows what happened that caused Ademia to leave,_**

**_she had a miscarriage with what would have been their first born child._**

**_Full details of that will be let out in later chapters, I promise!_**

**_Until next time, dearies!_**


End file.
